Cinderella
by Hanako.Neko
Summary: Sasuke yang hampir tertabrak mobil ditolong oleh gadis misterius. Yang Ia tahu adalah gadis tersebut memiliki sepatu yg sangat besar. Siapakah gadis tersebut..? klo mo tau silahkan baca jgn lupa RnR y..!   o v


**Cinderellaku**

ini ceritaku yg ke-2..

maap y reader klo aneh n GaJe, aku gk biasa bikin cerita, klo pernah jg bwat tugas BI di sekola ^o^v

jadi y, maap aja klo ancur. . .

selamat membaca.

**

* * *

**

Pagi itu Sasuke datang ke sekolah, hari ini wajahnya begitu ceria. Naruto dengan polosnya bertanya

"hei, Sasuke,kau makan berapa tomat pagi ini?mukamu kok merah sekali?" Sasuke diam barulah kemudian Ia menjawab,  
"kalau biasanya aku melapor pada Kakashi, hari ini janagan dulu y." Naruto hanya menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau sakit jangan ke sekolah dong."

"Siapa yang sakit Naruto? Pagi ini aku hampir mengalami kecelakaan, tapi aku ditolong oleh seorang bidadari." Muka sasuke kini semakin memerah.

"Sudahlah aku panggil 911 saja."

"aku tidak sakit Naruto!" kini Sasuke sedikit geram Naruro hanya diam.

"Baiklah Sasuke, ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"jadi tadi pagi aku hampir tertabrak mobil di depan sekolah,tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongku dari belakang."

"Jadi siapa yang mendorongmu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"aku tidak tahu, saat itu semuanya kabur dan hanya ada seberkas cahaya berwarna pink dan aku lihat rambut seseorang yang panjang…"

Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah sepatu yang sangat besar.

"WOWW, dimana kita akan cari gorilla . .. eh, cwe ini?"

"Ini sepatu penyelamatku, dan siapapun dia, akan aku jadikan pacar."

"Sasuke, kau gila ya biasanya kau selalu menurut pada kakashi, termasuk tidak berpacaran di sekolah."

"Naruto, sekarang itu tidak penting, yang penting nanti pulang sekolah bantu aku cari tahu siapa gadis ini."

Naruto yang tidak dapat berkutik hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pulang sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menyuruh seluruh gadis di sekolah itu untuk mencoba sepatu yang ditemukan Sasuke, namun tidak ada yang kakinya pas..

"Nah Sasuke, sepertinya gadis itu tidak ada."

"Tentu saja ada, sepatu ini buktinya." Sasuke sedikit merengek.

"Mungkin saja ini sepatu dari murid kelas malam!" sekolah mereka memang dibagi menjadi 2 kelas, kelas siang dan kelas malam. Baru saja Sasuke pergi tiba-tiba Naruto dikagetkan dengan datangnya Chouji dengan kakinya yang hanya memakai sanadal jepit dan tasnya yang rusak.

"Chouji, kenapa kamu begini?"

"Tadi pagi aku tertabrak mobil di depan sekolah, 1 sepatuku hilang jadi aku pakai sandal jepit, dan aku pakaki tasnya sakura waktu masih kecil tadi pagi dan sekarang tas itu rusak." Chouji menunjukkan tas yang rusak tersebut.

"Chouji, kau pakai tas warna pink!"

Seketika Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya Ia berencana mempertemukan Sasuke dengan chouji .

1 jam setelah pulang sekolah ia menemui Chouji,

"Hei, Chouji, kau mau sepatumu kembali tidak?"

"tentu saja tapi kau tahu dimana sepatuku?"

"Ada di Sasuke."

"lho, kok bisa..?"

"panjang ceritanya. Tapi, saat bertemu Sasuke nanti jangan bicara y." kata naruto yang lagi senyum-senyum sendiri

"Naruto kok tumben kamu aneh begini?"

"ada deh."

Esoknya pagi-pagi di sekolah, Naruto meminta Chouji menunggu Sasuke di depan kelas, Ia juga meminta agar Chouji tidak berbicara. 5 menit kemudian Naruto dating dengan Sasuke yang matanya ditutup dengan kain hitam.

"Naruto, kau tidak bercanda kan..?"  
"tenang saja aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Cinderellamu itu."

Seketika itu juga Naruto mengambil tangan Chouji dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, inilah cinderellamu."

Chouji Nampak bingung karena tidak tau yang sebenarnya terjadi, tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata…

"Oh, Cinderellaku sudah lama aku mencarimu sepatumu yang besar membuatku sungguh-sungguh penasaran. Cinderella ku maukahkau menjadi pacarku?"

" tapi.." tak sengaja Chouji berbicara, Sasuke langsung melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya, dan kagetnya ia melihat Chouji di hadapannya. Seketika Saskue langsung pingsan.

Pada jam Istirahat Naruto dan Chouji dihukum untuk membersihkan sepatu oleh kakashi karena telah membuat Sasuke pingsan, saat itu Chouji tidak berhenti protes pada Naruto yang tidak cerita tentang kejadian sebenanrnya. Tiba-tiba Ino lewat membawa sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan sepatu di dalamnya.

"Ino, kau membawa sepatu-sepatu itu untuk apa..?" Tanya Naruto

"untuk disumbangkan ke anak-anak yang kurang mampu."

Tiba-tiba Naruto sadar jangan-jangan Cinderella nya Sasuke itu Ino.

"ngg, Ino, yang membawa kotak itu tadi pagi siapa..?" Chouji yang paginya berangkat bersama dengan Ino ke sekolah penasaran karena tadi pagi Ino tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali buku pelajaran.

"kalau tidak salah sih, Sakura." Jawab Ino dengan tenang.

"APAAA? Sakura..!" Naruto memang sangat menyukai Sakura, ia tidak menyangka kalau yang menolong Sasuke adalah Sakura.

Pulang sekolahnya Naruto kaget melihat Sakura dan Sasuke pulang bersama.

"Sakura, Sasuke kok tidak biasanya kalian pulang bersama..?"

"Kau tidak tau ya Naruto..?"

"aku dan Sakura kan sudah jadian."

Saat itu juga Naruto langsung pingsan, Sakura dan Sasuke tinggal mengambil 1000 langkah alias kabur..!

* * *

**FIN.**

maap y klo gaje n banyak salah ngetik tahun 2011 ini lg gk gitu niat ngetik. . .

aku bner2 minta maap y klo ada salah ketik.

thx bwat yg udah RnR..

:D

thx bgt loh..


End file.
